ON THE OTHER SIDE
by m.ochi-x
Summary: AKAME .:. OS - YAOI // Il faut parfois se placer de l'autre côté de la caméra pour connaître la vérité.


_**Title **: On The Other Side [de l'autre côté]_

_**Author **: mochi_

_**Genre **: Yaoi_

_**Characters **: Akanishi Jin & Kamenashi Kazuya._

_**Pairing **: Akame_

_**Rating **: PG-13_

_**Words **: 4751_

_**Disclaimer **: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et cette histoire est totalement fictive._

_**Summary **: il faut parfois se placer de l'autre côté de la caméra pour connaître la vérité._

_**Random **: pour une meilleure compréhension, vous devriez au moins avoir vu la partie Akame des Cartoon KAT-TUN n°100 et n°102... Good reading ~~_

_**Lexical **: *Ne : n'est-ce pas | Ano : euh | Oyasumi : bonne nuit*_

_

* * *

_

- Ça tourne !

L'enregistrement de l'émission commençait maintenant. Ce jour pouvait paraître tout à fait banal et cette sorte de tournage, plus qu'habituel puisque la célèbre émission Cartoon KAT-TUN, animée par les KAT-TUN eux-mêmes, avait débuté il y a de cela plus de deux ans. Ce divertissement médiatique était très apprécié de ceux qui suivaient le parcours et l'actualité du groupe et l'audience ne cessait d'augmenter d'épisodes en épisodes. Aujourd'hui avait tout de même quelque chose de... différent. En effet, on enregistrait la centième émission et pour l'occasion, Jin et Kamenashi avaient fait une certaine demande auprès de la production. Celle de se retrouver, durant le tournage, dans la même pièce du studio, la chambre d'Akanishi en l'occurrence, aménagée spécialement pour le show TV.

Il ne fallait pas nier l'évidence. Cette distance qui s'était installée entre les deux garçons depuis 2006, soi-disant à cause du fameux 'Johnny' et d'un contrat de ce dernier stipulant que les deux leaders officieux avaient tout intérêt à rester éloignés l'un de l'autre pour ne pas palier à la renommée de l'ensemble du groupe, les troublait profondément. Oui, ils se manquaient. Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, il fallait bien admettre que le public ne voyait plus qu'eux, négligeant presque totalement les quatre autres membres composant les KAT-TUN. Kitagawa avait été bien clair à ce sujet. Le groupe ne devait absolument pas se réduire à deux entités et l'écart entre les deux amis avait donc pris tout son sens. Par conséquent, pour la première fois depuis ces cent dernières émissions, Jin et Kamenashi se retrouvaient ensemble, seuls... mais pas pour longtemps.

[...]

- Coupez !

Leur séquence venait de se terminer et tout s'était parfaitement bien déroulé. Les garçons avaient aisément effectué leur travail, avec un professionnalisme sans cesse mis à l'épreuve mais toujours bel et bien présent. L'ambiance avec les deux invités avait été conviviale à souhait, les blagues et autres rires venant agrémenter le bon moment partagé par les deux amis. Les fans allaient être ravis.

Après les quelques acclamations et autres éloges reçues de la part du staff et des techniciens, on leur accorda une demi-heure de pause avant d'attaquer la scène suivante qui avait pour thème, la boxe. Un sujet qui réjouissait déjà Ueda soi-dit entre nous.

Alors que Kamenashi s'éclipsait un moment pour aller se rafraîchir aux toilettes, Akanishi, qui avait pris place sur une chaise inoccupée, se leva discrètement et s'enquit de lui emboîter le pas. Il s'assura que le jeune homme était bien arrivé à destination sans avoir remarqué sa présence avant de faire irruption dans la petite pièce carrelée. Kamenashi, qui venait à l'instant d'ouvrir le robinet en vue de se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage, sursauta et se retourna brusquement au son de la porte qui s'ouvrait avec fracas.

- Jin, tu m'as fait peur idiot.

Ce dernier esquissa un léger sourire dont Kamenashi aurait bien eu du mal à en faire l'interprétation et ferma doucement la porte derrière lui avant de se diriger vers le jeune homme qui se remettait posément de sa frayeur soudaine. Il se plaça devant lui et s'appuya fermement sur le bord du lavabo, les mains placées de part et d'autre de la taille de Kamenashi. Il en profita pour se pencher légèrement en avant et venir frôler les lèvres du garçon. Pris un instant au dépourvu, Kamenashi sentit son cœur s'accélérer frénétiquement et laissa défiler quelques insignifiantes secondes avant d'entourer le cou de Jin pour l'approcher plus fermement. Akanishi consentit à ce contact plus franc et s'inclina devant cette audace peu connue de Kamenashi. Il sentit ce corps prisonnier du sien frémir lorsque sa main vint se perdre autour de ses hanches et sa langue s'insinuer entre ses lèvres, à la recherche de sa jumelle. Kamenashi répondit immédiatement à cet échange si désireux et ô combien agréable et laissa sa langue jouer sans retenue avec celle de son partenaire. Après quelques caresses tendres et passionnées, Jin se sépara lentement du jeune homme et posa son front contre le sien. Les yeux toujours clos, il prit la parole :

- Pourquoi tu me refiles toujours le sale boulot ?

Kamenashi sourit sur le moment. Il savait pertinemment qu'Akanishi faisait allusion au fait qu'il l'avait plus ou moins forcé à dévoiler ses performances artistiques en danse, pourtant bien loin d'être secrètes au vu du grand public, sur le tournage de l'émission.

- J'aime te voir danser, répondit-il, l'air taquin.

- Et moi je te promets que je ne me laisserai pas faire si facilement, rétorqua Jin en allant mordiller l'oreille de Kamenashi.

Ce dernier soupira d'aise. Il aimait tellement ce sentiment qui s'était progressivement instauré entre Jin et lui. Il ne l'avait même pas vu venir et déjà, ils se retrouvaient à partager une toute nouvelle relation... fusionnelle ? Quand Kamenashi repensait au nombre conséquent de personnes qui avaient d'innombrables fois ouvertement fait allusion à une possible relation cachée, il se rendait compte qu'elles n'avaient pas tout à fait eu tord sur le moment. Mais peu importe, Jin et lui profitaient du présent et se contentaient de vivre leur dangereuse relation pleinement.

Kamenashi se laissa cajoler quelques instants supplémentaires avant de ramener à la raison un Jin qui avait tendance à facilement se laisser emporter par ses émotions.

- On devrait peut-être retourner au studio, ta séquence va bientôt commencer, articula-t-il alors que le garçon parcourait son cou, l'agrémentant de légers baisers et autres douceurs.

- Hm... encore un peu... s'il te plaît...

Kamenashi soupira devant l'obstination de son amant mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas le laisser agir sous peine de rapidement le voir devenir incontrôlable.

- Jin, je suis sérieux. Tu sais que je n'aime pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un puisse se poser des questions à propos de nous.

Le concerné releva tout à coup la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

- Tu ne veux plus de moi c'est ça ? annonça-t-il sur un ton joueur.

Kamenashi laissa échapper un nouveau soupir avant d'embrasser le jeune homme du bout des lèvres.

- On en a déjà discuté une centaine de fois et tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. Je...

- ... tu ne veux pas que nos écarts affectent notre travail et celui du groupe par la même occasion, je sais, je sais, le coupa Akanishi qui avait déjà entendu cette réplique un bon nombre de fois mais qui avait un mal fou à la prendre suffisamment en considération.

Kamenashi lui sourit tendrement et sa main alla doucement caresser sa joue.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ne ?!

- Bien sûr que non, répondit le jeune homme avec une mine rassurante.

- Tiens, ça te dit de venir chez moi ce soir ? Je m'arrangerai pour me faire pardonner.

- Mais c'est que ça devient vraiment intéressant, constata Jin avec amusement.

- Bakanishi ! le réprimanda Kamenashi en lui donnant une petite tape sur la tête. Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça !

- Parce que tu vas me dire que tu n'y pensais pas toi ? s'obstina-t-il en se massant le haut du crâne et en adoptant une expression qui se voulait défendable.

Devant ce profond regard accusateur, Kamenashi ne put cacher ses intimes pensées plus longtemps.

- Non... enfin... peut-être...

Jin leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Un peu... sûrement..., continua-t-il en fuyant ce regard plus qu'envoûtant sur le moment.

Akanishi pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, demandant clairement une réponse plus précise.

- Bon t'as gagné, on va dire que c'était dans mon optique si c'est ce que tu veux entendre, finit par admettre Kamenashi, un peu honteux d'avoir été démasqué si facilement.

- Bah voila quand tu veux ! se réjouit l'autre garçon avec un large sourire.

Kamenashi se mit à rire. Il n'y en avait pas deux comme Akanishi. Il était unique et cela le rendait encore plus fier de savoir qu'il était le seul à pouvoir en profiter. Les deux amants s'échangèrent un dernier baiser langoureux avant de retourner au studio afin que leur absence n'inquiète pas trop le staff ni le reste du groupe. Au moment de se séparer, Jin attrapa Kamenashi par le bras.

- Attends, file-moi ton collier !

- Quoi ? Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- J'ai dit que je me vengerai pour tout à l'heure... Je veux porter ton collier pendant ma séquence.

- Mais t'es fou ! Tu sais bien que certaines fans... très observatrices remarqueront facilement cet échange !

- Ka-me-chan ! le taquina-t-il. Tu peux m'oublier pour ce soir sinon.

Kamenashi pesa rapidement le pour et le contre et se dit qu'après tout, il avait très envie de passer la fin de la journée en compagnie de son amant mais il détestait le voir se jouer ainsi de ses sentiments.

- Très bien..., céda-t-il, épuisé de ces rapports de force qui devenaient parfois un peu trop présents à son goût.

Il ne fallait pourtant pas se leurrer ; entre deux hommes, c'est inévitable. Il défit le grand collier couleur bois orné d'une plume majestueuse et l'enfila autour du cou d'Akanishi. Cependant, il ne lâcha pas le bijou immédiatement et tira légèrement sur la fine cordelette pour approcher Jin et plongea son regard dans le sien, l'air menaçant.

- Je te préviens, si je vois une seule rumeur circuler à propos de ça, tu es un homme mort Akanishi Jin.

- Moi aussi je t'aime !

Akanishi déposa un furtif baiser sur le front de son amant révolté et se pressa de retourner au studio afin de tourner sa dernière scène. Kamenashi le regarda disparaître au détour du couloir, le sourire aux lèvres. Jin était décidément irrécupérable.

Il le regardait tendrement. Kamenashi s'amusait à entortiller de ses doigts, le collier qui se trouvait autour du cou de son amant. Le voir aussi insouciant et enfantin lui arracha un tendre sourire. Allongé sur le grand lit drapé de blanc, la tête posée sur l'oreiller immaculé, Jin resserra sa prise autour du dos de Kamenashi placé au-dessus de lui. Ce dernier sortit de la torpeur dans laquelle son petit jeu l'avait plongé et répondit au sourire de Jin.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Kamenashi tout en traçant, avec la plume, quelques lignes imaginaires sur le torse nu d'Akanishi.

- Rien... je te regardais, c'est tout.

Devant le comportement du garçon, Kamenashi rougit un moment. Jin s'en aperçut aussitôt et cette attitude le conforta dans ses réflexions.

- Je te regardais et je me disais que je me sentais vraiment bien avec toi, continua-t-il sur un ton sincère, tout en replaçant correctement le drap fin sur les épaules du jeune homme avant d'entourer de nouveau le bas du dos encore chaud du garçon.

A ces mots, Kamenashi se sentit rougir de plus bel et baissa la tête pour cacher sa gêne momentanée mais son amant ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et desserra son étreinte afin de saisir le menton de Kamenashi pour le relever délicatement. Il le regarda un moment et, de son autre main, remit en place quelques mèches brunes venues s'aventurer sur son front où demeurait encore quelques gouttes de sueur. Il ne se lassait pas d'observer ce visage angélique qu'il connaissait pourtant si bien. Kamenashi lui avait paru tellement inaccessible pendant si longtemps qu'il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il était désormais sien, et réciproquement. Il pencha légèrement la tête en avant et déposa un doux baiser sur la joue du garçon. Il ressentait l'inexplicable besoin de sans cesse le toucher, de le savoir près de lui, sans doute pour se rassurer... Oui, Akanishi pouvait devenir responsable et se sentir vraiment impliqué envers ce qu'il chérissait. Kamenashi lui adressa un tendre sourire et posa doucement sa tête, la joue contre le torse du jeune homme. Ce simple contact lui fit fermer les yeux de bien-être, la main de Jin caressant doucement ses cheveux l'y aidant.

- Je me demande parfois pourquoi on ne s'est pas trouvés avant..., reprit Akanishi qui venait presque de s'exprimer inconsciemment.

- Parce que nous sommes deux idiots, murmura Kamenashi qui ne voulait pas briser ce moment.

Jin sourit silencieusement.

- Peut-être bien...

Il ferma les yeux à son tour, bénissant le Ciel de ne pas se retrouver ailleurs qu'ici-même à cet instant. Il se laissa doucement porter par la faible respiration de Kamenashi et la paisible chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps blotti contre le sien. Et dire que ce qui faisait son bonheur actuel se trouvait si près de lui depuis toutes ces années mais qu'il avait été dans la totale incapacité de s'en rendre compte plus tôt. Tout ce temps gâché... Mais il s'efforçait de ne pas y penser. Aujourd'hui, Kamenashi était bien là, avec lui et mieux encore, partageait ses sentiments. Du moins, il s'en persuadait car Kamenashi ne lui avait encore jamais fait part de son réel ressenti. Pas par le biais de ces trois petits mots, en tout cas, pour lesquels Akanishi accordait une importance sans précédent. Petits mais qui cachaient une lourde signification lorsqu'ils étaient énoncés avec la plus grande franchise. Akanishi voulait du concret, c'est pourquoi il se posait tout de même de nombreuses questions à propos de cette relation mais encore une fois, c'était sûrement pour se rassurer... Pour cela aussi, d'ailleurs, il s'efforçait de ne pas y penser.

Alors que la fatigue commençait à l'envahir progressivement, il sentit, contre toute attente, le corps de Kamenashi, qu'il croyait endormi depuis un moment, se mouvoir lentement contre le sien.

Intrigué de cette soudaine manifestation, Jin ne daigna pas ouvrir les yeux pour autant et attendit de voir l'objet de cette agitation de la part de son amant. Après avoir deviné quelques autres mouvements quasiment imperceptibles, il se permit d'entrouvrir légèrement les paupières afin de constater le but de cette manœuvre insoupçonnée.

Cette proximité inattendue le fit presque sursauter. Le visage de Kamenashi ne se trouvait qu'à quelques infimes centimètres du sien et ce regard si troublant, plongé dans le sien, à une distance si peu négligeable le déstabilisa un moment. Kamenashi le fixa encore quelques secondes, tentant de percer les pensées de son partenaire et ne réfléchit pas bien longtemps avant de s'approcher doucement du creux de son oreille, lui frôlant délicatement la joue au passage. Il laissa un mince filet d'air franchir la barrière de ses lèvres qui n'eut que pour effet de laisser un frisson parcourir tout le corps d'Akanishi. Kamenashi sourit discrètement en sentant son amant vibrer sous son propre corps et déposa un baiser fugace mais sensuel dans le bas de son cou. Akanishi s'imaginait déjà en train de profiter une nouvelle fois du garçon comme il se devait, pensant que celui-ci agissait pour tenter de le remettre en condition, ce qui ne se fit pas attendre lorsque Kamenashi commença à embrasser son cou avidement tout en caressant, d'une main et avec ferveur, le côté droit de ses hanches. Le souffle de Jin s'accéléra généreusement jusqu'à ce qu'un faible gémissement de plaisir finisse par atteindre l'ouïe de Kamenashi. Ce dernier cessa immédiatement toute activité, ce qui ne manqua pas de magistralement frustrer Jin sur le moment.

- Désolé mais ne t'attends pas à ce que tu crois, commença Kamenashi sur un ton vicieux en plaçant, cette fois-ci, une distance honorable entre eux. Je voulais juste te demander une certaine petite précision.

- Alors là t'es cruel.

Kamenashi sourit malicieusement, plutôt satisfait de son effet. Une certaine forme de vengeance envers Jin qui l'avait obligé à lui léguer son collier ?

- Comme ça, continua Kamenashi, tu as manqué l'audition pour décrocher le rôle de Pi ?

La mâchoire d'Akanishi lui en tomba presque. Kamenashi venait de lui faire tout ce cirque, assez lourd de conséquence envers Jin lui-même qui était en ce moment assez désireux d'une certaine forme de chaleur humaine, pour lui poser une question aussi futile et inutile ?

- Vraiment cruel, constata Jin qui ne voyait sa frustration qu'augmenter.

- Désolé mais tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on allait remettre ça ?! s'exclama-t-il faussement indigné.

- Pourquoi pas...

- ... Bakanishi, soupira Kamenashi assez amusé de la réaction fortement prévisible de son amant. Alors ça te plait de balancer des énormités en plein tournage uniquement pour satisfaire ces demoiselles en chaleur fans d'Akame comme elles le disent si bien ? trancha-t-il plus sérieusement.

- Oh la la, c'était dans le feu de l'action... Ce genre de petites connotations fait monter l'audience..., ajouta Akanishi, fier d'avoir eu un éclair de génie à un tel moment mais pas vraiment du goût de tout le monde...

- Ah, tu veux que je te la fasse monter moi l'audience ? le provoqua Kamenashi qui venait selon lui, de trouver une idée qui ferait aussi bien grimper l'auditoire en question ainsi que l'esprit de revanche d'Akanishi. D'une pierre deux coups comme on dit.

- Ano... attends je le sens pas là. Venant de toi, je le sens vraiment pas...Tu penses à quoi ? demanda-t-il assez peu rassuré par le ton employé par son vis-à-vis.

- Tu verras ça demain..., conclut Kamenashi, relevant la tête et s'imaginant déjà la scène avec délice, les yeux plongés dans le vague.

En effet, le studio avait prévu de tourner le prochain épisode de l'émission le lendemain, privilégiant la consécutivité de ces deux jours où Jin et Kamenashi étaient disponibles au même moment. Ce dernier sortit notamment bien rapidement de ses rêveries lorsqu'Akanishi lui agrippa les poignets afin de le faire basculer pour qu'il se retrouve prisonnier du matelas d'une part et du corps de son amant d'autre part. Kamenashi tenta de se libérer gentiment mais Akanishi le tenait fermement, lui bloquant quasiment tout geste en s'allongeant complètement sur lui.

- Alors ? Quelle idée si lumineuse de son point de vue cache le grand Kamenashi ? ironisa Jin.

- Cours toujours, je ne te dirai rien ! affirma l'autre garçon, plutôt catégorique.

- Attends-toi à ce que la nuit sois longue car je ne te libèrerai pas de si tôt, reprit-il vicieusement.

- Mais j'ai tout mon temps, admit Kamenashi en lui rendant un petit sourire.

Akanishi ricana légèrement devant l'ouverte provocation de son amant et profita de ce moment pour lequel Kamenashi était dans une situation d'incapacité mobile pour plonger sa tête dans son cou et le chatouiller à l'aide de nombreux coups de langues et autres mordillements. Kamenashi se retrouva bien vite dans une position de soumission, les bras retenus par des mains douces mais puissantes à la fois et les jambes bloquées par celles plutôt dominatrices de son partenaire. Peu de temps fut nécessaire avant que le rire de Kamenashi ne vienne emplir la pièce jusqu'alors plongée dans un intime silence de bienveillance. Jin, content d'avoir enfin eu le dessus durant la discussion, ne se ménagea pas pour infliger cette douce torture au jeune homme qui se débattait avec ardeur mais dont la frénésie retombait bien vite sous les actions fortement déstabilisatrices d'Akanishi. Kamenashi le sommait, dès qu'il en avait la possibilité et que son souffle, devenu court, le lui permettait, de stopper ses activités qu'il considérait d'une grande injustice puisque il n'avait que très peu, voire pas, de moyens de défense. Après quelques instants, Akanishi se frustra de constater que ses assauts, pourtant fortement contestés par Kamenashi, ne faisaient pas cracher le morceau au jeune homme pour autant. Il releva alors la tête et plongea son regard, où l'on pouvait aisément lire la déception due à l'échec de sa tentative de corruption, dans les yeux noisette de son amant qui reprenait difficilement sa respiration.

- Je te déteste, lui murmura Akanishi en laissant faiblement les sons franchir ses lèvres.

Kamenashi sourit faiblement entre deux respirations plutôt chaotiques et vint cueillir tendrement les lèvres de son amant. Le grand brun ne refusa pas ce moment aussi gentiment offert. Son état de frustration avait déjà atteint un tel seuil qu'il ne trouvait plus la force ni l'envie de résister aux demandes de Kamenashi. Tout en l'embrassant avec une fièvre ascendante, Jin desserra progressivement ses prises autour des poignets et des jambes du garçon pour le mettre plus à l'aise. Ce dernier profita de sa liberté, peut-être provisoire, pour venir saisir les cheveux d'Akanishi, rendant leur baiser plus exalté encore. Kamenashi avait pourtant décidé d'être d'humeur taquine ce soir et, alors que la tension augmentait sensiblement, amena une main espiègle en direction de la clavicule de son ami qu'il savait d'une sensibilité extrême alors que celui-ci était bien trop occupé à caresser son ventre. D'un geste vif et précis, il pinça légèrement cette zone plutôt facile d'accès et, comme prévu, Jin se releva en sursaut en laissant échapper un cri de surprise d'une tonalité étonnamment haute, offrant à Kamenashi un si délicieux aiguë dont seule la voix d'Akanishi avait le secret. Il se délecta avec amusement de la réaction de son ami qui afficha un visage indigné, une fois remis de sa stupeur. Ce dernier lui tint un regard profondément interrogateur auquel Kamenashi s'empressa d'apporter une réponse.

- Dodo ! lui ordonna-t-il.

- T'es vraiment cruel ce soir, j'aurais jamais cru..., réalisa Jin qui avait vraiment eu sa dose de frustration pour la journée, voire la semaine.

- Je me laisse désirer, lui confia Kamenashi en le poussant pour qu'Akanishi le libère totalement de son emprise.

Une fois que Jin eût repris sa place d'ordre dans le grand lit, Kamenashi se tourna dos à lui et laissa un dernier 'Oyasumi' atteindre les oreilles de son amant. Bien que la soirée ne s'était apparemment pas terminée comme ce dernier l'avait espéré, il ne put tout de même pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il reconnaissait parfaitement Kamenashi à travers son comportement, ce qui était d'ailleurs largement à l'origine des sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers lui. Il prit donc l'attitude du garçon avec indulgence et se permit un doux rapprochement. L'optique de passer la nuit de son côté du lit lui était tout bonnement impensable. Il vint donc doucement coller son torse contre le dos de Kamenashi, entoura sa fine taille de ses bras protecteur et lui octroya un dernier baiser dans le bas de la nuque avant de s'endormir en respirant cette odeur qu'il appréciait tant. La sienne.

Les deux amants se rendirent au studio avec quelques minutes d'intervalles pour ne pas éveiller quelconques soupçons s'ils étaient arrivés ensemble. Il faut dire que Kamenashi était très prévoyant de ce côté-là. Pendant les derniers réglages des micros et caméras, ils ne s'adressèrent que très peu la parole hormis les quelques conventionalités. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'ils étaient censés paraîtres distants l'un envers l'autre à la demande de Kitagawa et, sur un lieu de tournage, même en l'absence de public, qui sait quelle rumeur pouvait franchir les murs du professionnalisme ambiant si une vulgaire étrangeté pouvait être repérée vis-à-vis de leur comportement respectif envers l'autre. Un simple geste amical pouvait tout à fait être interprété de travers et nourrir ainsi les plus folles rumeurs. D'un sens, cette contrainte les arrangeait car elle leur permettait de garder imperceptible leur relation interdite.

Le tournage de l'émission débuta et les séquences s'enchaînèrent dans la bonne humeur. Quand arriva la fameuse scène où 'Akame' se retrouvait dans la même chambre pour la seconde fois, Akanishi ne put empêcher un sentiment de nervosité le parcourir pour finir par ne plus le quitter. Kamenashi avait bien prévu faire monter l'audimat et la manière dont il lui avait annoncé la veille ne lui présageait rien de bon. Il surveillait attentivement les moindre gestes et répliques de son ami durant le tournage de la fameuse séquence afin de dénicher un signe quelconque qui aurait annoncé le moment fatidique. Pourtant, le temps défilait et rien ne se passait. La fin de l'émission arriva alors assez vite et les invités n'allaient pas tarder à s'éclipser. Jin se sentit soulagé et se dit qu'après tout Kamenashi devait avoir oublié ce qu'il avait envisagé ou tout simplement abandonné l'envie de jouer avec le feu. Akanishi avait-il, en revanche, omis le dicton qui disait qu'il ne fallait pas crier victoire trop vite ? Dans tous les cas, il s'en aperçut lorsqu'une fois les invités disparus, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient tous deux à sortir de la pièce, Kamenashi lui fit une proposition plus qu'inimaginable.

- Ne, tenons la main ?

- HA !?

Jin ne put enrayer le cri de surprise qui franchit ses lèvres. Kamenashi était-il bien conscient qu'ils étaient encore en pleine prise ? La situation délicate n'empêcha pourtant pas Akanishi de faire rapidement le recoupement avec la discussion qui venait d'avoir lieu il y a quelques instants avec un des invités dans laquelle celui-ci racontait sa passionnante rencontre avec sa petite amie dont le rapprochement avait été possible grâce à la réplique énoncée par Kamenashi il n'y a pas plus de quelques secondes. Il n'eut pourtant pas le temps de répondre à l'ouverte provocation de son ami que déjà celui-ci avait trouvé la moyen de dédramatiser la situation.

- Tu étais supposé dire non~, ajouta-t-il amusé tout en prenant les devant pour sortir du studio.

Un sentiment de soulagement intense parcourut Akanishi qui suivit son amant du regard. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le talonner, il l'entendit murmurer un 'allez' d'insistance. Est-ce par coïncidence que la production ait tenté de cacher cette connotation à l'aide de la musique du générique de l'émission ? Ce 'allez' n'était-il pas le mot qui avait permis à l'invité d'arriver à ses fins et de parvenir à tenir la main de sa petite-amie par abandon de cette dernière ?


End file.
